


【魔術快斗】踰越（快探。2020中秋賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 可以算是結束，看之後有沒有能力炖完肉和交代個後續（為什麼一篇中秋賀文要搞這麼多……到親戚家，電腦弄了很久，先佔個位
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 快探, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可以算是結束，看之後有沒有能力炖完肉和交代個後續（為什麼一篇中秋賀文要搞這麼多……
> 
> 到親戚家，電腦弄了很久，先佔個位

今夜在天上值班的是滿月。

白馬警監的獨生子倚著放滿香檳的長桌，出神地盯著落地窗外的圓月，昨晚出席了場時尚發表會的他現在只想找個位置躺下。他正身處表妹家，今天是她的生日派對。小時候二人並不算親密，長大後一人到了英國，一人到了法國，互動是多了起來，但離親密仍遠得很，不過這種場合從來就不是依親密與否來決定出席還是欠席。疲憊令人眼澀，白馬收回視線，合上雙眼，兩指在眼角處搓揉。就在此時，一個盛有精緻法式糕點的銀製托盤遞到他面前。

「你今天的偽裝也太隨便了吧。」  
"意外不錯看。"白馬邊想邊取了個白桃口味馬卡龍。他那表妹鍾情於西式侍者服和舞會假面，少女口中的帥氣只令他聯想到魅影的瘋狂，然而站在他眼前的人偏偏挑了魅影款式的半邊面具。  
「順應場合而已。」  
侍者邊解釋邊把托盤收回胸前，動作標準得像是接受過正式訓練。  
「怎麼了？我不記得優莉有說過收到預告函。」  
「搞不好她只是沒和你講？」  
「喔？深受女士歡迎的基德也垂涎優莉嗎？」  
優莉比他小三歲，即便白馬看過小時候滿臉飯粒菜汁，遇上大小事都哇哇大哭的她，他也不能否認這表妹從小便是個美人胚子，長大後更甚。  
「不要亂講。」  
"侍者"不合禮節地瞪了他一眼。  
「所以？為什麼？」  
白馬搞不清楚是手上的無酒精氣泡酒使他精神了點，還是身旁人的出現。"侍者"以沉默和緊繃的臉部線條作回答。知道原因的白馬瞄了瞄他後微微揚起嘴角。  
「烤肉好吃嗎？」  
「還行。」  
有成行身上卻沒絲毫煙油味，  
「還特地洗完澡才過來？」  
又是一個不合禮數的瞪視。  
「我也沒辦法呀，臨時會議嘛。」  
白馬再次看向窗外，他的眼睛已乾澀到碰上月光都會生痛。他和父親早就約好，自己出席昨天的晚會，父親出席今天的派對，因為他和快斗、青子及紅子早在三個月以前就約好今天要一起去吃一家很難預約得到的烤肉店。他本人收到父親訊息的當下也是十分失望，但這無改自己爽約的事實。為免他人生疑，他又取了顆同口味的馬卡龍。  
「感覺沒你什麼事嘛。」  
他能聽到那聲幾不可聞的嘖聲。  
「這種場合能有我什麼事？我去找一下阿姨。」  
「嗯。」  
侍者和少爺各自走向了不同方向，途中有幾個人從侍者的托盤上拿取甜點。

離派對結束還有點時間，員工休息室空無一人。  
「什麼跟什麼……」  
黑羽快斗不高興地脫下面具，心情很是鬱悶。理智上他知道是不可抗力，但在他來得及勸服自己前，他已潛進了這大宅。在他解開西裝背心的鈕釦時，一則訊息傳進他的手機。  
"二樓主走廊左側第三間房間。"  
黑羽不確定這是不是自己期望對方給出的回應，但他的鬱悶的確消散了些。

快斗到了訊息中提及的房門前，他敲響門扉後，內裡傳來一聲帶著倫敦風情的"請進（英文）"。門的另一邊是靠在床頭，仰望窗外月光的白馬探。和他們三人不處於同一社會階層的同齡少年身旁有一盒巧克力，巧克力的精緻程度無聲地宣示著自己價格的不扉。被月光鍍了層星屑的白馬探看了看這邊後，拍拍身旁的位置。  
「過來坐吧。這是我的房間，不會有人過來的。」  
"侍者"聽從了"少爺"的建議。在他踏入月光和對方之間時，銀屑瞬間失去光芒，直到他坐上床旁的小几，"少爺"才被重新鍍上了光。白馬把巧克力放到二人之間，在盒子要碰到床單前，精緻的巧克力上被插上一張撲克牌。插入的震動經盒子傳到手上，白馬花了點時間才反應過來，他朝始作佣者挑起一邊眉。  
「十五夜吃黑黑的東西未免太不懂風情了。」  
坐在滿月前的"侍者"臉無表情地陳述，看不出他是生氣還是怎樣？  
「你指中秋節？」  
學校教授東方節日的那個章節並沒有給出太多別名，但婆婆有教過他一些。  
「嗯。」  
"侍者"從懷中取出一個帶著烤肉味的小包往前遞，小包中是三顆純白樸素的賞月糰子。他本來打算在聚會結束後和大家分享，剛才分享是分享了，卻有份殘缺感，天上圓圓的月更加深了這份感覺。白馬隨意地挑了一顆放進嘴裡，"沒味道"他說。  
「那是因為你吃了巧克力。」  
"侍者"沒好氣地告訴"少爺"，他自己也取過一顆丸子，可能是環境使然，糰子好像比剛才在烤肉店時甜了一點。白馬隨意地看著他一陣後，離開月神投下的方格，走進房間的黑暗處，脫下禮服的外衣，搭到梳妝台前的扶手椅椅背上。他走回光線可及之處的途中，單手解開襯衫的首兩顆鈕扣。左右晃動了一下脖子，咔啦聲唱出僵硬之音，快斗很想吐槽說這麼累就別來，但他心裡明白對方有其難處。  
「二十一分鐘後叫我起來。」  
"少爺"回到床上，在手機上按了幾下後把它放到身後，調整好姿勢，背對"侍者"躺下。  
「二十，一分鐘⋯⋯等等，可以這樣的嗎？」  
“侍者”能感到自己的嘴角在抽搐，  
「今天主角不是我，消失一會沒關係的。」  
「那我—」「留下。」  
"少爺"平淡地"命令"已起半身的"侍者"。快斗嘴角一下抽搐，但還是重新坐下。

無燈的房間僅有圓月的清輝作唯一光源，會場的觥籌交錯傳不到這裡，原因應該是良好的隔音，但卻給人是被黑暗吞噬掉的錯覺。身穿侍者服的"魅影"背著月兒，臉無表情地注視在床上睡得毫無防備的小少爺。他身後的光線為他所隔，然後在白馬身前重新匯聚。

被光照護著的小少爺，和處於光暗交際所在的怪盜。

時間大概過了五分鐘，一陣機械震動聲打破了寧靜。白馬的手機接到來電，屏幕上顯示著"優莉"二字。幾乎是馬上醒來的白馬一臉惺忪地確認來電者後，按下擴音鍵，  
「怎麼了？」  
白馬翻身躺平，一手擱到額上。  
「表哥，你回去了嗎？」  
「沒，我在房間。」  
「這樣呀！母親問有需要為你叫車嗎？」  
白馬看向快斗，搞不懂他意思的人露出疑惑的表情，沒給任何解釋，白馬回復剛剛的姿勢。  
「不用，我家有安排車。」  
朝氣勃勃的女聲回句：我知道了後就掛斷電話。

確認通話已經切斷後，白馬隨手把手機往後方放，慵懶地看向坐在房窗前的黑羽。背對月光的怪盜五官融入進陰影；迎向月兒的偵探清晰得無所遁形。抹過定型的栗色髮絲因睡姿而微微散落，原來平整的白襯衫因解開了鈕釦，也因睡姿而起了皺摺。日常總是精明幹練的偵探好像失去了蹤影。二人相互凝望了不知多久，先一步動作的是偽裝成"侍者"的怪盜。覆身到偵探身上的他隔絕了所有月光，怪盜身上的黑暗一下子全落到偵探身上。近距離的凝望很快成了唇瓣的交疊。等級不同但同樣高質的白襯衫相互交纏，產生了深淺不一的摺痕。唇瓣分開時，銀絲反射著月光，"侍者"稱職地用配件之一的手帕把其帶去。二人起伏明顯的胸膛相抵，再次的接吻加深了起伏，偵探沒在意怪盜向下探去的手，直到那聲熟悉的金屬聲響起。

雙手手腕被手銬銬起的偵探眼光中現出凌厲。

「出席個生日派對也帶著手銬，你就這麼想見我嗎？」  
壓在他身上的怪盜笑得像仙境中的柴郡貓，他臉上的面具因他微微抬身的角度而折射出月亮的光。  
「以我的經驗，罪犯總是在出其不意之處出現的。」  
偵探勾起日常的自信笑容。  
「喔？我還以為這是我專用的呢。」  
「你會不會太有自信了點？」  
「作為唯一能擾亂你理智的人，這程度的自信不過份吧？」  
兩道自信且自傲的笑容相對，各自的眼中都僅有彼此。鎖鏈的金屬聲無先兆地響起，活動受限的偵探環上怪盜的後頸，把人壓到自己唇上。他裹在禮服中的修長雙腿向兩邊張開，讓出空間給怪盜"降落"。  
「我絕對會捉到你。」*  
二人分開時，偵探如是說。  
「我隨時都在等你。」*  
偽裝成魅影的怪盜再次奪去偵探的唇瓣。

*官方角色歌 its a showtime 歌詞微改


	2. 先更一點點

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未更完 肉異常的卡 對不起（哭

二人不是第一次做愛，也不是最近的事，只是誰都沒有把那層紗和紙掀開或戳破。他們在紗與紙後的燭下纏綿，在人前針鋒相對，誰都不給其他的人和自己走到那薄透的後頭，也不就那根本不在在錯誤解讀空間的剪影作解釋。他們都認為，這是二人的最佳距離。

接吻時，魅影面具好幾次壓在白馬的臉上，有點硌人，但可以忍受，在他因此皺了幾次眉後，"魅影"脫下了面具。

月下的怪盜笑得狂妄，他與生俱來的危險氣息化成醉人的玫瑰花香，花香又化成美艷的女妖，試圖以曼妙誘人的舞姿把已被黑暗沒到半腰的偵探牽往伸手不見五指之地。偵探沒拒絕女妖遞來的手，然而他既不舉步，也不順從身後把他往回拉向光明處的正義意思，僅安靜地停在原地朝前方觀望。知悉他心底在騷動的怪盜消去幻影，穿越黑暗前來，在光明只能照亮半身，黑暗只能染污半身的所在和偵探擁抱、接吻。

白馬的胸前和股間都因慾望而騷癢。

「要繼續嗎？」  
曝露出原貌的怪盜擺脫頸後束縛後跪坐到偵探兩腿間，修長的指頭沿著對方襯衫的前襟緩緩向下，在能觸得到肌線的小腹曖昧摩挲，他從白馬轉瞬即逝的表情中讀出對方在壓抑的訊息。  
「不要。」  
「你的表情不是這樣講喔，偵探君。」  
單手把身下人被銬住的雙手舉往床頭固定，快斗滿意身下因不滿而扭動的動作。俯身向前的怪盜和被束縛住，但仍然危險的偵探交換氣息。偵探身上的古龍水很好聞，但他更喜歡他本來的味道。  
「放開。」  
白馬動動被壓制的手，他的胳膊因手被拉扯到頭頂固定而生痛。  
「不要。」  
「怕了？」  
偵探自信的笑容加深了怪盜的，他俯前在對方唇上啄了下。  
「只是想換換口味。」  
「平時在米花町換不夠？」  
白馬的挑釁換來一個高傲的笑容，  
「吃醋了？」  
「還在生氣？」  
表面上處於下風的人挑起一邊眉頭，無半分懼色地問。  
「有點。」  
理智知道對方不是故意爽約，一切都是不可抗力，但情緒從來不是這麼好說話的人客。黑羽吻住白馬，以舌尖刺激對方敏感的上顎，勾出對方不能自已的甜膩喘息。用空著的手解開自己的褲頭，握住自己的性器搓動，再探進白馬的，他手下的掙扎力度旋即增大。


End file.
